Program Draco
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Discontinued due to terrible writing
1. Prologe

**Hey amazing people of fanfiction. Net. This is a story I'm writing before another story to draw people to my page so enjoy**

 **!**

 _Program Draco complete_

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in some kind of ice cave. I looked down at myself to see four scaly feet with four claws for each foot. I saw a small body of water, my database tells me I can use it to see myself or drink for nourishment. What I see in the water was a triangular head and two bright green eyes. On top of my head were two sharp horns that were the color of cream. My scale color was light blue, my long neck enabled me to look at the rest of my body. Spikes traveled down my back to the tip of my tail that seem to have four spikes clustered together. My wings were a little bit darker than my light blue scales and seem to be bat like.

"Draco" a voice behind me said, I turn around to see a ball of light; Creator.

"Program Draco: What is command?" I asked.

"Watch over Aelita" Creator commanded, Creator downloaded much information to my database, most of it was what I am.

 _Program Draco species: Dragon_

 _Name: Draco latin for dragon_

 _Gender: female_

 _Purpose: Follow Creator's command_

 _Powers: Control of Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Shadows, Air, and technology. Others are currently unknown._

 _Weapons: Teeth, Claws, and tail._

"Do not let Aelita see you, if see does see you use our link to ask for new mission" Creator. "If you do a good job you will be rewarded" He added.

"What could be better than pleasing Creator?" I asked.

"You will see. Now go watch over my daughter, she is currently in hibernation but she will wake up soon, make sure she is safe" Creator ordered. I bowed.

"Your wish is my command Creator" I walked out of the cave after jumping through the waterfall. My database tells me I am in the ice sector and Aelita is in the forest sector. I open my wings and fly to the nearest tower, I walk in.

The tower senses I am here and a screen appears in front of me. I place a paw on it.

 _Program Draco. What is your command?_

I type in coordinates of the tower I wish to go to, the screen disappeared and I walked over to the edge of the floor. I let my self fall until I land on the other floor of my designated tower. I walk out to see the luscious forest, but I do not care. I must get to the tower my charge is in. Opening my wings I use my power over air to make my trip faster.

"Found destination" I speak as I land in front of the tower, I let my head go through and I see a elf like creature sleeping on the floor; Aelita. I pull my head back out and flew to the top of the tower. I lay down and look through my files that Creator has given me. As I read more about Aelita I spot in several places that Creator has called her Princess.

 _Program Draco: Mission: Watch over Princess_


	2. Xana Awakens

**Hey guys I hope you liked this story so far. Please Review and Follow it helps me out a lot and if you want put some ideas for chapters down and if it works I'll do a chapter on it** **enjoy**

 **!**

I look down from my perch as my charge; Aelita. Steps out of her tower. She is out of hibernation, time for command watch over Aelita to commence.

"Jeremie! I… This is weird, you have to see this" Princess spoke to someone I cannot see.

" _I'd love to, yea think you could give me a visual?"_ obviously Jeremie asked.

"I'll try" Aelita continued walking but I could still see her with my sharp eyes.

" _Wow, Maya isn't just a forest out there. There's a entire world! I count four sectors each one is different"_ oh boy this Jeremie is calling Aelita Maya and there isn't _just_ four sectors there's five. I look a Aelita again to see she has stopped, taking a closer look I see two of the nasty virus: Xana's monsters.

"Uh Jeremie I'm not alone out here. There are some animals" Aelita watched the small creatures. I growled softly and waited for the first move.

" _That's fantastic this virtual world has an entire ecosystem with virtual living creatures! Can you get closer?"_ the voice practically fan girled as the monsters shot at Aelita. Who started running towards the tower. Such a good girl, bringing my prey to me.

"Jeremie! They're attacking me!" Princess screamed. I growled.

" _Run away Maya!"_ the voice above yelled. _"Get back to the tower"_ I watched as Aelita got shot than disappear into the tower. I jumped down to the ground and slashed at the stupid monsters with my claws and tail, destroying them.

"Don't touch my charge" Growled again before returning to my perch on top of the tower.

 **1-2-3-4-5-6**

I read through the files of this Jeremie Belpois. Seems like the perfect person to run the computer, I wonder if he will invite more people into the secrete of Lyoko. I did a toothy smile, they can defeat Xana so Creator can be with his daughter again. I feel his longing to make his child smile threw our bond. I feel something else, my hunch was right two people were virtualized. I see two people running towards the tower, a large purple cat and a samurai.

"Who's this Maya?" the purple cat asked the samurai.

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko" the serious teen answered.

"Oh you mean there are babes here too?" the blonde human spoke again. "Great" I narrowed my eyes his voice is a noxious.

"Yes, but I get the impression Belpois flipped for her" the brown haired teen shot him down, now he could be a great warrior.

"For virtual chick? Is he nuts?" the cat put a paw on his hip. If this boy couldn't defeat Xana I would have devirtualized him by now.

"Kinda. Jeremie are you gonna give us these coordinates or not?" the samurai looked up at the sky, nothing came. "Jeremie are you asleep or what?"

"Uha look I see a tower. It could be that one" the cat pointed at the tower that held Aelita, they couldn't see me cause my scales match the color of the aura the tower gave off. "Is there a door?" purple cat put his hand on the tower and was sucked in, the samurai soon followed. I waited for something to happen and I was right I can sense them falling through the teleporter. I rolled my eyes sensing Aelita was no longer in this tower I opened my wings and flew off.

 **1-2-3-4-5-6**

I read the files of Ulrick Stern and Odd Della Robbia. Umm Ulrick looks up to the drill, but I don't know about Odd… meh if he acts up I'll put him in his place. I look down as the pulsations alert me that Xana has activated a tower. I see Aelita exit the tower and run away, I open my wings and followed her to the mountain sector. One of those stupid bug like monsters started firing at her. I growled and shot a fire blast at it and it exploded. I can hear Aelita calling for Jeremie but he didn't answer, another bug came and followed Aelita as she jumped off the cliff I followed shortly after to see her run from hornet like monsters.

I growled and used wind to throw them off her trail and lose control of their wings destroying them. I look up to see Aelita run into a tower and teleport since it was a different tower in the ice sector I decided to fly there instead. On my way to my destination I saw Princess run into a cave. I can't fit threw the opening so I waited on the other side to see the warriors save Aelita and the new warrior learn to use her weapon. I followed, not really listening to their conversation.

"Cool Krabs" I heard Odd say as they started fighting the red beast, I saw Ulrick get turned into pixles and Aelita use her song. My eyes drooped shut slightly but the song soon ended and snapped awake as the tower's aura turn from red to blue. Looks like Aelita doesn't need me all the time, but I'll still watch over her.

 _Program Draco: Mission: Watch over Aelita_


	3. Too Much

**These are bits and pieces of a few episodes see if you can figure out witch ones, if you can't its ok I have them listed at the bottem**

 **!**

I watch Aelita from the tower as I read Yumi Ishiyama's file. I heard Aeilta stay something to Jeremie, he would be a good mate for her same thing for Ulrick and Yumi. I wonder what its like to be a parent. Maybe one day I'll have a hatchling of my own one day. I shook my head to jar the thought away, I have to focus on my mission.

 **1-2-3-4-5-6**

I turn my head slightly to see Odd land on the ground and run over to Aelita. A few bugs came before the warriors could run to their target, the two ducked for cover. I saw Aelita fall off a leage. Not really thinking I dived down swiftly. I saw Odd jump for the elf too so using my claws I grabbed one of his arms than I caught Aelita in a paw. I than dropped them into a tunnel hidden in the cliff and quickly flew away with a roar.

 **1-2-3-4-5-6**

I soon saw Aelita, Odd, and a tank come into the tower area. I crouch ready for any thing to happen. I didn't have to wait long for Odd do a one on one with the tank and destroy it. What a weird human. I flew to the top of the tower and layed down on top of it. Odd saw me and we locked eyes, staring into each other's soul until the return to the past was activated.

 **!**

I silently watched Aelita follow the pulsations towards a desert tower that Xana has taken control of. The fighting that the humans in the real world are speaking doesn't concern me so I stay watching Aelita like… what's that bird? A hawk? I can tell the fighting was getting to Aelita so I silently coon for her. Since there is no cover in the desert I must stay silent and distant.

"Don't I have a right to vote?" Aelita jumped into the conversason.

" _Why sure you do. That way there won't be a tie"_ Jeremie answered.

"In that case I vote for" I can tell everyone was surprised by this. I smiled, my charge is such a selfless person I'm proud.

 **1-2-3-4-5-6**

The male warriors appeared and met up with Aelita, I can tell Odd was looking for me, but orders are orders and I must stay hidden. They stopped at a small pond, I rolled my eyes when they didn't know where to go. With a small flick of my tail I sent a pebble into the water. Odd stuck his paw in it and called the other two. I smiled, my work there was done.

 **1-2-3-4-5-6**

I maybe sticking out like a sore thumb but I needed higher ground. I watched the fight from the top of the tower. The red aura clashing with my light blue scales. I looked down to see Aelita enter the tower with a smile.

 **!**

I watched Aelita stop a distance from the tower Xana has taken over, not long after Yumi appeared. They started the run while I followed by air, when they got closer a small tornado started to chase them I glared at the tank that trapped my charge and her friend in a sandstorm. When I turned back to the two other females they were on a floating part of land, Aelita started singing and my eyes drooped at the beautiful tune. I started drifting down towards the ground, but the song stopped and I gained air again. Why does Aelita's song have that affect on me?

I watched the girls again start running towards the tower but the mega tank took out Yumi. I growled and swooped down hitting the eye of the tank with my sharp tail, destroying it. I look around to see Odd and Aelita gasping at me in awe. I used my tail to point at the red tower.

"Go" I rumbled. The two nodded and ran off. I jumped into the air and landed on top of the tower when Aelita walked in. I looked down at Odd who looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

" _Program Draco_ " I spoke as the return to the past was activated. I've said too much, I must hide.

 **!**

 **!Teddygozilla, Seeing is Believing, and Log Book now the Lyoko warriors won't see Draco for a while**


	4. Out of Hiding

**Hey guys please review and favorite it helps me a lot. And if you guys want me to make a costume chapter I would be happy to. Just suggest one tell me what episodes it is between and the plot and I will see if it works out.**

 **!**

I continued to lay on top of a tower in the ice sector. I've been watching my charge and her friends for a while. I had to hold back my wanting to help. I watch and wait in hope of them to forget me, but I know that soon I will not be able hold back when Aelita is in danger. I look up when I sense one of the warriors come to Lyoko. I see Odd and Aelita start running down a path so I open my wings and followed them. I see a pack of hornets under me follow the two, I continue to follow but watch as Odd fight than run.

"Why is there only one?" I whisper to myself as the two warriors jump into a ice slide. I smirk as they fall into a snow pile at the end. I look up to see Xana has made a clone of the tower, I can sense which tower is the real one, but Aelita can't so I land in front of her and use my tail to point to the real one. "This one" I smile as she runs in. I open my wings and fly to the top, the red clashing with my light blue scales. I watch Odd get turned to pixels. The return to the past was activated as I roar in victory.

 **!**

I'm sitting on a high mountain with my tail over my claws, watching Aelita. I immediately jump down when a guardian traps her. I follow it silently as it stops moving. I growl and start attacking it with my claws, teeth, and tail all at the same time. I roar in outrage and used more power in my attacks I don't have the power to make a copy of Aelita. I sense the males of the Lyoko warriors appear and I opened my wings and took off. I grabbed them with my claws.

"Hey put us down!" Ulrick yells and made a move to grab his sword.

"It's you!" Odd realized with wide eyes.

"Yes now help me" I bellowed and shifted my wings down and landed in front of the guardian. After I set them down I growl at the orange prison and started attacking it again before stopping.

"Jeremie we found her!" Ulrick spoke to the tamer of the supercomputer.

"The ball is what is blocking the communication with Aelita" Odd added.

"It's a guardian, the monster that imprisoned your friend Yumi" I narrow my eyes at the monster. I don't like being out of hiding, but my charge is in trouble.

"Aelita saved her by convincing the monster it had the wrong prisoner" Odd remembered.

"But Aelita is the prisoner this time" Ulrick pointed it out.

"And I don't like it" I growled fiercely. "So get her out" I circled around the monster with angry eyes.

"So the only solution is to use force" Ulrick unsheathed his sword, but I pushed it down with my tail.

"What do you think I've been doing since she got imprisoned" I rolled my eyes. "Your tamer of the supercomputer must make a clone of Aelita" I moved my tail away from his sword and looked at the sky.

" _I should be able to"_ Jeremie finally spoke up. I opened my wings to get ready to take off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Odd asked, waving his arms around crazily.

"I must not be seen by my charge" I answered than flew away to the top of the closest tower. I heard the orange prison explode, and watched the two boys carry Aelita into the tower. I than sensed them warp to the forest, I followed shortly after. I quickly flew out of the tower and watched the three run from the Bloks from high ground. I saw Ulrick destroy a Blok before getting attacked by one and disappearing. I landed on top of the activated tower and watched Odd go head to head with a Blok. The red aura of the tower changed to light blue and the return to the past was activated.

 **!**

" _Program Draco: Mission: Watch over Aelita_ " I repeated my name and mission in a robotic voice. Earlier I was kinda bored so I started messing around with my powers and found out I have healing saliva when a Krab hit one of my paws. I instinctively licked the spot and the pain stopped, but that was earlier and now I'm bored again. I tend to get bored easily more often lately, I don't know why but I just do.

'Are you bored my dear dragon?' I heard Creator whisper into my head. Its true I was just sitting on top of a tower in the desert sector, Aelita was in the tower of course. She was scouring the internet on the real world. I snap my head to the east when I felt the pulsations of a activated tower.

"Not anymore" I mused to my Creator also known as Franz Hopper. I watched my charge watch the activated tower from her cover behind some rock monument. I opened my wings and silently landed on the ground a large distance away from Aelita. I silently prowled closer to of course keep a close eye on the pink elf, but to be close if Xana made a move to attack her. I jumped up into the sky when I heard Krabs, they started firing at Aelita. The pink elf ran with the red monsters following her. I growled and made a bolt of lightening hit one of them. Making said monster explode, but the other Krab was still chasing Aelita. I sensed the two male warriors materialize in and Aelita was running straight towards them. I backed off as another Krab came. When the Krabs stopped and dug their four legs into the ground I knew something was up. The ground started tilting and the three warriors started falling. I dived after them and the three landed on my back.

"Saved you again I see" I purred in amusement.

"Good you see you have our backs" Odd stood up wobbly. The Krabs started to fire at Aelita but Ulrick took the hits. I growled and used my fire blasts to destroy the stupid monsters.

"I always hated Xana's stupid designs" I growled.

"Who are you?" Aelita asked at her position at the nape of my neck, I glanced at her with softened eyes.

"I'm mostly known as Draco" I answered and landed in front of the activated tower. I playfully shook the three off and flew to the top of the tower as Aelita ran in. The return to the past was activated. I than decided to stop hiding.

 **!**

 **The episodes were End of take, The girl of the dreams, and plagued. Please review, I hope this chapter was better and neater than Too Much.**


	5. No more hiding

I clicked two of my left paw's claws and the reply was the shadow of the tower under me moved. I smiled in amusement, I stiffened when I felt something wrong with Aelita's codes. Oh Jeremie you bugged up her codes! I sighed, come on Jeremie you tamed the supercomputer you can do better than that! Now if my charge enters the Lyoko code she'll disappear…

"I know Jeremie can fix the bugs" I sighed, I snapped my head up in Aelita's direction when I felt the pulsations. I had to stay a long distance away because it's the desert sector. I sometimes wonder what Xana's attacks are on the real world, but I know I will never live in that world there for I push the thoughts away. I open my wings and hover over Aelita, clicking my claws so my shadow doesn't show. It stayed this way all the way to the forest sector. I sensed Ulrick appear on Lyoko, right in front of Aelita.

"Ulrick" the pink elf sighed.

"Aelita" the samurai sighed, Aelita shhed him.

"Their here" Aelita scanned the surroundings, I can sense the monsters too.

" _There's nothing on my holomap for now"_ Jeremie informed

"Things seem pretty calm" Ulrick turned back to Aelita.

"That's not what the pulsations say" Aelita pointed at the ground.

"If we follow them, they're bound to lead us to the tower Xana has activated" Ulrick stated the obvious, I rolled my eyes while Aelita nodded. They started running and I followed making sure to keep my monster sensor on high. The two continued running while I continued flying getting closer and closer to the tower. "We're coming to a parallel path!" Ulrick panted. The two didn't notice the bug running behind them, it shot at Ulrick's feet causing him to trip and roll on the ground. "Jeremie! How many life points do I have?" Ulrick crouched on the ground, Aelita doing the same.

" _Hold on seven-uh no sixty"_ Jeremie typed.

"Make up your mind Jeremie I gotta know!" Ulrick started running with his sword, Aelita running next to him. "Take cover Aelita!" The two dodge a laser.

" _I can't do a million things at once dodge the lasers and won't have to keep count!"_ Jeremie yelled at the samurai. I couldn't help but laugh slightly, not loud enough to draw attention to me. Ulrick jumped up and down dodging the lasers. I groaned and narrowed my eyes, making the wind throw a few of the bugs off the path. I sensed Yumi appear as the two warriors I am following continued running.

"The pulsations are separating in two directions now" Ulrick again obviously pointed out.

" _Head east, the monsters you managed to dodge before aren't very far away"_ Jeremie spoke up, I can hear the bug's steps from my height in the sky.

"Ok Jeremie, we'll try to find another path" Aelita responded as a bug got ready to fire.

"Too late" Ulrick and Aelita dodged the laser and started running… into three more bugs. I sighed, my charge and her friend were trapped. A bug was about to fire when a fan destroyed it. Yumi landed near the two.

"Need a hand around here?" Yumi playfully asked than threw her fan again destroying two more bugs. Ulrick jumped over Yumi and destroyed the one behind her. "Here we go!" the three started running I didn't even have time to clap for the small battle. I sighed than followed through air.

"There!" the tower came into view for the warriors. I snarled as a Krab fired, Ulrick took it on as the girls took cover. I watched the teen quickly take care of the red monster, after that one exploded another took it's place. Ulrick hide with the girls but I snarled and a lightening bolt hit the Xana's eye, making the Krab explode. The three warriors looked up at me in surprise.

"What? Get going" I shooed them away as two more Krabs came, I clicked my claws and the shadows consumed the two.

" _We're all set. Starting up the repair program"_ Jeremie spoke up.

"Just in time too" Yumi nodded.

" _No! This can't be"_ I heard Jeremie gasp.

"Jeremie. I've got to deactivate the tower" Aelita stood up and spoke up.

" _No"_ Jeremie immediately said. _"Give me a little more time, I'll start over again"_ the tamer of the supercomputer begged. I landed on the ground and slide my head into the warrior's hiding spot.

"Jeremie… you know there is no choice…" Aelita sighed.

" _You'll be reformatted and disappear Aelita"_ Jeremie begged. I whined slightly, I can't let her disappear Creator will be sad…

"Are you ready for one last run?" Aelita asked

" _No Aelita. Don't do it"_ Jeremie cryed. Poor thing, Yumi and Ulrick pulled out their weapons.

"I'll be in front" the samurai ordered. I pulled my head out of the hiding spot and jumped into the air. When I wasn't looking Ulrick some how got dematerialized when I wasn't looking I landed in front of the tower as Yumi and Aelita ran up to the tower. When Aelita started to run towards the tower I blocked her way.

"I can't let you destroy yourself" I sighed, Aelita gave me a look but I didn't move.

'Let her go' I tilted my head when I heard Creator's voice.

"Are you sure?" I whispered to my leader.

'Yes' I moved out of the way slowly, Aelita understanding that I'm letting her go took the opportunity and ran in the tower.

"Can you dematerialize me?" Yumi asked me, I nodded and used my tail to turn her to pixels. I quickly flew on top of the tower as the aura turned light blue and I did what a dragon doesn't do. I cryed. The return to the past was activated. I cryed and cryed until I sensed Jeremie try to recreate Aelita's codes. I sneakly put a line of code that allows me to speak to Aelita through my mind. I laughed when I sensed Aelita in the tower again.

 **!**

I was laying down under the arch, Aelita was sitting on top of it talking to Jeremie. I don't pay attention to their conversations cause it's rude. Ever since Aelita was reformatted I come out of the shadows more, but I still watch from the shadows. Like half the time I watch the other half I act. I stood up when Aelita landed in front of me.

"Lets go to the forest" Aelita beckoned, I nodded and let her climb on my back. I opened my wings and flew to the tower. When I entered I jumped into the data stream and warped to the forest. "Alright Jeremie we're here" Aelita climbed off my back when I exit the tower.

" _Ok we are looking for the tower where part of the scanner program are stored its 30 degrees north Aelita"_ Jeremie explained.

"I'll stay in the shadows" I clicked my claws and let the shadows cover me.

"I'm on my way" Aelita started walking.

" _As soon as your connected I'll download the data that you find. It'll help me understand materialization better"_ Jeremie continued to explain. I followed Aelita silently, I didn't really pay attention to anything that happened, but I just know Aelita gave Jeremie the information he needed. Suddenly I felt pulsations, I flew out of the shadows and stayed in the air. I watched Aelita from the sky as she told Jeremie about the pulses. I followed Aelita who stopped when Jeremie told her at wait. Than Yumi appeared, they couldn't tell which path was right so the split up. I of course followed Aelita, It's my job to protect her. She stopped at a large hole, I hovered for a while until I sensed monsters. I snarled at the monsters, when I heard Aelita's song my eyes drooped and I lost my senses, but when I came back the Krabs were gone and so were Aelita and Yumi. I rolled my eyes and followed then when the third Krab went head to head with Yumi. Flew past and followed Aelita to the tower. I landed on the top when Aelita entered the tower. In a few seconds the red aura turned light blue, the return to the past was activated. I yawned and fell asleep on top of the tower.

 **!**

 **The episodes are Just in Time and Claustrophobia. Please review and favorite please and have a nice day.**


	6. Little Explaining

I was curled up around the top of a tower not noticing the smoke coming from my nose. I cracked one of my eyes slightly open, I sense a wave of emotion coming from Aelita. I let lose a large sigh the only person in my data base that can cause that is Jeremie. Jeez humans are so complicated. I snapped my head up when I sensed something wrong with a transfer. Oh Jeremie you poor thing stuck in Limbo. I located him and teleported myself to his coordinates. I walked to the blonde boy in a blue turtleneck.

"It is nice to finally meat you Jeremie" I caught the boy's attention.

"Are you Draco?" Jeremie asked some what frighteningly.

"That is the name I was given" I nodded, I had to look down at the boy for I am ten times his size. "I'm here to keep you company so you don't disappear before your friends save you" I shifted my tail.

"But aren't you supposed to look after Aelita? I don't think the others with be able to protect her from the lab!" Jeremie started to worry about the pink elf.

"I can't protect her forever and she must learn that" green eyes clashed with blue ones. "Plus I am to _watch over_ , her in a way keep her happy, you are the only one who can make her happier than she has before. So I am here to keep you from disappearing before Aelita can save you" I softened my eyes. "You can ask me the many questions that have roamed your large mind since you were told about me" I watched a soft grin play across the teen's face.

"Were you made by Xana?" I should have known that would be his first question.

"No, but I know a lot about Xana" I held back the growl that threatened to come out.

"Will I ever be able to materialize Aelita?" Jeremie eagerly asked.

"I can not predict the future, but I know that the tamer of the supercomputer and the one his friends call Einstein can bring the one that he loves into the world she was meant to be in" I slightly smirked as a blush appeared on Jeremie's face when I said 'loves'.

" _Jeremie? Jeremie?"_ I heard Aelita call.

"Go" I nodded to Jeremie and retreated back to my tower I was before. I smile when I sensed Jeremie return to his world. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. It felt like hours in the human world time until I heard a voice.

"Draco!" I lifted my head up and looked down to see Aelita waving at me. I opened my wings and flew down to greet her.

"Hello young one, what can I do for you?" I tilted my head slightly.

"I know you kept Jeremie from disappearing" the elf looked into my eyes.

"Of course I did" I lower my head to her level.

"Why?"

"One day he will find what he has been looking for and you will be by his side" I gave her a grin before flying back to my first spot. I could tell Aelita didn't really understand what I said, but didn't try and push.

 **!**

I perked my head up when I felt that Xana has activated a tower, I sense that this was a big attack. I know the others can handle it. I growled when I felt someone was digging threw the supercomputer, but I instead destroyed the Bloks that were attacking Aelita. She didn't notice until after she jumped off the cliff, I sighed a than followed her.

"I feel rejected" I teased when I caught up with the pink elf. I saw a slight grin grace her features, used my tail to point at the activated tower.

"We found the activated tower" Aelita reported to Jeremie. A few minutes later Odd appeared.

"There" Aelita pointed at the tower, Odd scanned the area. While the two were busy I hid in the clouds around me.

"We better make a little detour" the two started running. I followed closely and made sure to stay out of sight.

" _Behind you!"_ Jeremie warned as two Bloks started firing. Odd took out one while the other one hit his torso. The two started running again, I didn't really pay attention until the two warriors made it to the tower which was spinning. And Odd got devirtualized and Yumi appeared. I landed wobbly on top of the tower as Aelita entered. The light blue aura appeared and the return to the past was activated.

 **!**

 **The Episodes are Frontier and The Robots. Sorry that it seemed a little rushed I just had a long weekend and all my creativey was spent pranking my family**


	7. Annoyed Dragon

**Hey fanfic readers I had this idea, maybe since Draco is alone and doesn't think more of herself than a replaceable program that's only use is to listen to Creator. How about my readers give Draco a boyfriend. Suggest a OC for Draco and if it fits the program I'll use it in my story to help Draco loosen up a little.**

 **!**

I was crouched on top of a mountain peak, gazing at the activated tower. The red aura flowed around a round it. I glanced back at Aelita who is meditating, quietly.

" _Aelita, do you read me?"_ Never mind Jeremie is here. _"Aelita?"_

"I'm here Jeremie" the pink elf opened her eyes.

" _Aelita, it's Xana he's attacking"_ What's that song about feeling love tonight? _"He's trying to take over the city's electrical network"_ the boy reported.

"But why?" Aelita asked the rhetorical question.

" _I don't know, but I'm gonna try and find out"_ I can hear Jeremie's fingers dance across the keyboard. _"I'll get the spy program started"_ the teen moderated his actions. _"With the data flow so dense there otta be traces of it on the network"_ Jeremie thought out loud. I'm a computer program, I KNOW HOW TO TRACK THINGS! _"Bingo"_ the teen practically sang. _"That's Xana alright, heavy and predicable"_ Yes Jeremie torment the being that is trying to kill you behind his back, wonderful idea.

"You know that tormenting the being that is trying to kill you behind it's back is a wonderful idea" I sarcastically spoke up, I can tell the two were surprised.

" _Were you just sarcastic?"_ Jeremie asked in disbelief.

"You make it sound like you never heard someone say a sarcastic comment before" I wrapped my tail around on of my back legs, Jeremie didn't retort I snickered.

" _Heavy but very fast, we don't have much time"_ the teen reported. _"Ready to go?"_ he asked who ever was about to be transported. I sensed Odd and Yumi appear, weird no Ulrick? _"Tower is situated at 30 degrees west, hurry up uh"_ Jeremie reported/ordered.

"I see it Jeremie" Aelita reported as the two warriors met up with her. "Be careful Draco is sarcastic today" the pink elf smirked, I snorted at her comment as the other two laughed.

" _Oh no he's ready to attack the school, now I understand"_ I heard Jeremie sound like batman.

"Fill us in Einstein" Odd jumped onto a cliff with a few rocks.

" _If not for what happened today with Yumi and Sissi we'd all gone to the game and that's where Xana wanted to trap us, because it was his plan to concentrate all of the energy on the science lab and if we don't make it fast there's a good chance Ulrick is gonna finish the game outside of the stratosphere"_ Jeremie explained.

"No monsters in site for the time being, but we're still far from the tower" Yumi reported.

" _Oh this is awful, I gotta find a way to gain some time"_ the boy said.

"In the mean time you can ride on my back" I landed in front of the warriors.

"Yea!" Odd cheered as he hopped on, the girls climbed on after. I opened my wings and flew. I flicked my tail and used the wind to make me go faster.

"I didn't know there was wind in the mountain sector" Yumi observed.

"There isn't" Aelita and I said at the same time. I dropped them off across the bridge from the tower than flew to a mountain peak.

"Jeremie objective in site, the welcome comity looks manageable" Odd reported. "I'll take care of them no time at all" he continued.

" _Ok, I should be able to neutralized Xana and only for few minutes so you gotta work fast"_ Jeremie told us his side.

"We gotta move" Odd ordered the girls.

"Ten seconds to attack time" Yumi nodded.

"Ok Yumi go" the purple cat encouraged the gishia. The two ran across the bridge and attacked, taking out two of the three before a new swarm came.

"Change of tactics, we'll use diversion" Yumi suggested. I kept a close eye on Aelita knowing she was gonna try something. The battle was getting rough out there, but my mission was to watch over Aelita so I must stay here.

"Here I go" the pink elf bolted from her spot, I watched her like a hawk. I heard Aelita's song and I started to dosed off again, crud. I started getting tipsy on my perch, but the music stopped. I watched the pink elf sneak up on her friends with a toothy grin. I flew to the tower and landed on top of it as the red aura turned light blue and the return to the past was activated. Well that was fun.

 **!**

I was hanging around the ice sector today, I know the others don't need me so I thought I could just _chill_. So that is how I ended up laying on a ice boulder relaxing, but it didn't last long. I growled and lifted my head off my claws, pulsesations. Dam it Xana can't I just have one relaxing day!? My eyes widened when I saw the giant orangeish bubble, I sighed and opened my wings and was about to fly when the tamer of the supercomputer spoke up.

" _Draco are you there?"_ I fell off my rock and growled as I got up.

"This better be good Jeremie" I made my eyes appear on his screen.

" _We need your help with rescuing the others"_ said Jeremie, I clicked my tongue.

"You think you _need_ my help, besides I'm tackling your problem a different way" I cut the connection and flew on top of the bubble. I sensed Jeremie appear in the bubble, I sighed again. Why me? I stabbed my claws into the top and forced myself into the opening I made. I looked around to see, the real world? I was on top of a factory of some sorts. I clicked my claws and used the shadows to teleport me to the supercomputer to see Jeremie trapped in a thing of wires and the missing warriors are being held by these zombie like beings. I clicked my tongue as I walked forward. "Xana, Xana, Xana if you are trying to defeat the warriors than do it where I am not relaxing" I used my tail to knock away the zombies and claws to cut Jeremie free.

"It's a _pleasure_ to finally meet the famous Program Draco" Xana sneered.

"Funny" I said deadpanned, I hear a distant sound of Aelita's music and I clicked my claws to help the bubble disappear. When it did Jeremie was teleported back to the real world and the missing warriors were where the bubble disappeared. Not remembering everything. I used the shadows to go back to boulder as the warriors attack Xana's monsters out of fun

 **!**

 **The episodes were Zero Gravity Zone and Ghost Channel. Please submit a Oc to be Draco's boyfriend and if I choose your Oc congrats. Next is Code Earth.**


	8. Code Earth

**OK guys here it is Code Earth. Please fav, follow, and review. Lastly submit a OC boyfriend for Draco, than I might do another contest in the future. But right now Enjoy.**

 **!**

I was upside down on a tree branch, hanging by my tail, and my wings wrap around my body. It was quite comfortable and the quiet forest was just the best part of Lyoko. I opened an eye when I saw Aelita run past without noticing me, I opened my wings and followed after her, in silences of course.

"There it is!" she panted when the elf saw the red aura tower ahead. Hmmmmm the others aren't here so I don't think Xana, maybe. Aelita hid behind a large root of a tree so the Bloks don't see her, I landed on a thick branch in the cover of leaves. "Jeremie, I'm gonna need help" the elf called to her soon to be mate.

"You got me Princess" I murmured under my breath, but didn't say anything else. Just watched and waited. I guess Xana found out that Jeremie finished his program. Draco turned to readers. "That's right I keep track too". (Breaking the fourth wall much?).

"Aelita? Can you hear me?" said teen spoke up.

"It took you such a long time, I'm at the passage tower, but three Bloks won't let me get close" the pink elf reported. Of course they won't let you get close, they kinda want to kill you. That my friend is why I'm here.

"Help is on the way" said Jeremie.

"Better hurry up" Jeez Aelita demanding much? I heard Jeremie explain his program to the elf. I than sensed all three warriors appear on this humble world, I than saw them run to my charge.

"Ok we're here!" Ulrick yells, say it louder I don't think Xana heard you.

"That's great, get ready guys I'm launching the materialization program immediately" Jeremie monologue again. Than there was some commotion and the blonde had to leave.

"You made a video?" Ulrick glanced at the Odd.

"Well yea" the purple cat answered. "It's pretty good too".

"What's the title?"

"Break break break dance" the cat started to sing, which made my head hurt and I fell out of the tree.

"Please have mercy who ever is singing!" I rolled up into a ball.

"Ok that's enough fooling around we've got some cleaning up to do" Yumi told the boys.

"Sir yes sir" the two saluted the geisha making me snicker as I unrolled myself. The three left leaving me and Aelita.

"Ouch" I watched the three destroy the Bloks easily than call Aelita over. I opened my wings and flew to the top of the tower, than landed on top my light blue scales clashing with the red aura.

"We're gonna miss you Draco" Odd looked up at me with the others.

"At least when you turn off the supercomputer I can have Lyoko all to myself" I stretched like a cat, well me and creator. "But I'll miss you young ones" I smiled at them as they entered the tower. I was in a nice silence for a while until I saw a Megatank come in the distance, it than fired at the tower causing it to shake. I almost fell off. The three Lyoko warriors rushed out of the tower. The tank fired again and the battle began, so far no one is winning. Well Yumi got devirtualized as did Odd, it's just Ulrick now. Yes Ulrick yell insults at it I don't think it heard you. The samurai did destroy it. But another tank fired at the tower. I jumped down and took the first hit and Ulrick blocked the next with his sword. I recovered and used my front claws and tail blade to help Ulrick hold back the amber beam from the tower. It broke past us and took the samurai out only knocking me back. I shifted my ears and the digital sea came up and took the megatank into the depths.

 _'_ _Good job Draco'_ Creator praised me, I purred than looked at the tower, knowing Xana won't go out that easily and the adventure has only begun.

 **!**

 **And Done with Code Earth. I thought I would make this episode it's own chapter cause it's a huge stepping stone for the warriors and my little 'Lita is now in the real world!**

 ***angels sing* HOLYOA HLOULA**


	9. Headache and a 'new' sector

**Come on guys! I'm feeling unloved**

 ***slams hand on top of heart***

 **Is it a crime to have 519 views yet only have 1 Fav, 3 follows, and 3 reviews?**

 **I'm kidding you awesome readers Thank you so much for these numbers.**

 **Now as before please submit a bio in the review thing of a dragon oc that can be Draco's boyfriend, so my little sapphire can get so ice from the ice sector and chill. (Please don't kill me for that)**

 **!**

I shot my head up when I sensed the supercomputer was being turned off, but pain shot through my head. Causing me to roar out in pain.

"Aelita!" If she was suffering this pain than that explains why I was feeling this pain.

 **=POV Change to third person and group=**

As Aelita fell onto the ground a roar of pain shook the room.

"What was that?!" yelled Jim as he scanned the room. Jeremie quickly turned the battery back on. The Lyoko warriors all shared a look that meant one thing.

 _That was Draco_

 **=POV Change and back to Draco=**

The pain stopped almost as soon as it appeared. During the point of view change **(Fourth wall breaking!?)** I collapsed onto the ground of the ice sector, I pushed myself up.

"Creator are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

'Yes Draco I am' I sighed at the reply, but than growled when I felt pulsions. I _snarled_ when I felt Xana materialize a monster. I sensed Aelita and Odd appear on Lyoko, I opened my wings and followed them.

' _A squadron approaching at nine o'clock'_ Jeremie reported _'Three hornets'_ I watched as Odd took on the bugs but, I followed Aelita when she started towards the tower. I sensed Odd get devirtualized, I have a feeling he went out a very stupid way.

"There it is" I heard Aelita pant as she looked up at the tower. I landed on a ice arch and kept a close eye out incase of danger. I saw a hornet fire at Aelita, I used my tail to take the shot. Suddenly Ulrick and Yumi appeared somewhere close as Aelita scared away?

"Um okay than" I muttered at the sight. I heard the pink elf's song and I drifted until it stopped, I saw the two lovebirds follow after the bug I decided to wait until they come back out. I watched Aelita enter the tower, Opening my wings I flew to the top of the tower as the aura changed from red to light blue and the return to the past was activated.

 **!**

I sighed when I sensed Aelita's feeling from our bond, She went into school without knowing how to handle some things. I sent back some soothing feelings, it's been like this for a while until Aelita cut them off with some tuff negative feelings, a while later I sensed her materialize in the forest. When she did I was waiting right there.

"Hello Aelita" I smiled softly.

"Draco" the pink elf ran up and hugged me, I tensed for a second before relaxing. "I missed you" she whispered into my scales.

"I did too but, you must have more of a reason than that to be here now" I cooed and looked down at my charge. Aelita stayed silent and started walking on of the paths of the forest, seeing my charge doesn't want to talk about it I followed silently. Until a Blok blocked our path, Aelita backed up slightly. I followed Aelita as she ran, man either I was getting slow or they were getting faster. Than comes the second Blok, come on?! I landed in front of Aelita as she was trapped between the Bloks and the digital sea, I wrapped my tail around her feet and snarled at the block like monsters.

"Hurry Jeremie" I heard Aelita say, don't worry I'll protect you. Suddenly a white ball consumed us, it startled the pink elf causing her to scream. Oh no here we go to Sector 5, I watched Aelita as she stood up from the white floor and looked around the room. She mustn't have seen me cause my scales blend into the walls so well. A door soon opened and Aelita walked in, I stayed close knowing that at any time the walls could change. After walking across the path the wall opened up to the pink elf making her ever more curious, I sighed and followed. If it isn't Xana my charge was gonna be the death of me, I snapped out of thought as a Creeper roared at Aelita, who ran. I groaned and followed closely.

"This elf is gonna be the death of me I swear" I opened my wings to follow faster, unless I'm fighting I'm slow on my legs. Aelita ran into a bigger room, when I flew in a weird octopus like monster I'm sure Odd will name later, had Aelita in it's gasp.

"Leave her alone!" I snarled at tackled that monster, causing it to drop the pink elf as the group sped in. The monster tossed me off with a few slaps of it's tentacles and ran away, I watched the warriors run as the walls shifted. "Aw home sweet home" I smiled and looked around.

 **!**

 **The episodes are False Start and Unchartered Territory. Sorry if it looks rushed and a mess I'm still new to writing on a comp as I watch the show and I can only get it on youtube. If you know the subtitles on the app than you understand when I say I have to catch every word the warriors say. Please review, fav, and follow, Later.**


End file.
